Naruto Adventures: Welcome To America
by thebestsongwasntthesingle
Summary: Naruto and the gang go to America. Crap happens. I have nothing more to say. If you want to know what's in the story, READ IT, lurvv! 3 LOL! By the way, I like Unicorns. :*
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke looked through his closet. He didn't know what to pack. His class was going to America for a whole 5 months. Instead of picking out his outfits himself, Sasuke called his girlfriend, Sakura.

"Hey, babe." Sakura answered the phone.

"Hey. Can you help me with something?" Sasuke was about to pop the question.

"Sure. What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Can you come over and help me pick out my outfits."

"Sure." Sakura was so nice.

"Cool. Thanks, babe."

"Bai!" Sakura hung up. Sasuke waited for Sakura to come over. While waiting, he decided to pack his undershirts and underwear cause those were easy. 7 minutes later, Sakura knocked on the door. Sasuke fixed his hair a little and answered. Instead of regular hi-s like normal people, Sakura and Sasuke kiss. Awh! ;-* After they kissed, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to his room.

"Oh god!" Sakura exclaimed as she stared at the big pile of clothes on Sasuke's bed and floor.

"…Yea…I need help…" Sakura, being a neat-freak and germaphobe, quickly sorted out Sasuke's clothing color-coordinately.

"Thanks, babe. Can you help me pick out my outfits please?" Sasuke tried to butter Sakura up by putting his arms around her waist.

"I'm tired!" Sakura whined as she moved in closed to Sasuke's arms.

"Please! I'm sick!" Sasuke forgot that Sakura was a medic-ninja in training, so he knew his lie was going to backfire.

"Oh awh! What with?" Sakura checked Sasuke's temperature with her hand.

"Uhh…wedgie-itis?" Sasuke lied. Sakura looked confused.

"What's wedgie-itis?" She asked. Sasuke knew a funny thing to go with that.

"When you get wedgies too much, your underwear grows into your butt." Sasuke laughed. Sakura, completely believing Sasuke, was intrigued.

"Let me see it!" She demanded. Sasuke froze. There goes the backfire.

"Um…It's gross." Sasuke lied again. He didn't believe Sakura really believe him.

"COME ON! I want to see it and report it to Lady Tsunade." Sakura tugged down Sasuke's pants. Sasuke reluctantly showed Sakura his butt.

"Your butt looks normal." Sakura stared at it. Sasuke blushed.

"Uh…I was just kidding with you…" Sasuke tried to cover-up. Sakura looked kind of angry.

"YOU MOTHER-FATHERING LOSER!" Sakura punched him. If this had been 3 years ago, Sasuke would've hit Sakura back. But now he had learned his lesson.

"I just really need help…" Sasuke said. Sakura pushed Sasuke out of his own room and locked the door.

"The hell is this, babe?!" Sasuke had personal items in there. Things Sakura shouldn't see…at least not yet.

It had been an hour since Sakura locked Sasuke out when she had decided to open the door again. When Sasuke walked into his room, he couldn't believe what he saw.…All of his clothes ,color-coordinated, neatly packed in 4 suitcases with shoes.

"Thank you!" Sasuke hugged his girlfriend.

"Hey, don't thank me yet! You have to do something for me..." Sakura was on to something. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked, suspicious.

"I can't tell you yet. You just have to say no or yes." Dang! Sakura got him right thurr^.^!

"Um…yes. Sure.. Whatever." Sasuke just put his life on the line.

"Ok. You have to come to my house and tell me what you think about _every single _outfit I packed! Every shirt, every skirt, every pants, every shoes, every bathing suit…" Now Sasuke was interested.

"Did you just say bathing suit?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah! We are going to a beach in America. Don't worry I packed your trunks." Sakura assured her boyfriend.

"Ok. Can we go to your house now?" Boy, was he excited to see Sakura in a bathing suit! Sakura nodded and jumped on Sasuke's back. He ran out the door with Sakura and headed to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bring your suitcases to your homeroom." Principal Guy said over the intercom. Today was the day all 9th grade students leave on a 5 day trip to America. Instead of flying, Principal Guy thought it would be fun to drive to America instead. All students can have a chance to bond.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto walked together in the hallway with their suitcases. They were told the other day that all students will be in an RV with their teams from back in their genin days.

"Sakura, Sasuke! Can I talk to you for a second." Mr. Hatake called them outside the classroom.

"What?" Sasuke asked his teacher rudely. Sakura gave Hina soft "shut up" elbow to the stomach. He looked at her, smirked, and looked back at his teacher with his "oh-so-famous" poker face.

"I don't think you guys should be in an RV together…" Mr. Hatake started. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Why?" Sakura asked. She was really angry.

"Well…teachers said it wouldn't be a good idea to put you two together because you guys are dating. I just don't want to have little Sasuke-s and Sakura-s running around." Mr. Hatake smiled to try to lighten the mood.

"Wait! That means me and Sakura aren't going to see each other for 5 days! That's not fair!" Sasuke yelled at his teacher. Sakura held his hand to try to calm him down.

"You guys will see each other during bathroom breaks." Mr. Hatake said. Sasuke got even angrier.

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! SAKURA SAID SHE WANTED TO STAY ABSTINENT AND THAT'S THAT!" Sasuke screamed. People from inside the classroom started to notice the screaming and look outside. Sasuke quieted down when he realized that he had just screamed Sakura's personal business to the world.

"Ok. I'm sorry, but rules are rules." Mr. Hatake said as he walked away. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"This sucks all kinda of butt." Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke was too angry to even say anything. He kissed Sakura and held her hand. They walked inside the class together.

"Abstinent? Really?" A student asked. The whole class (or at least most of it) burst into a roar of laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed. Everyone became silent. Nobody dared to challenge Sasuke. Ones who do usually ended up dead or put through a lot of hell.

"Load the RVs. Students please now load the RVs." Principal Guy said over the intercom. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Well…I guess I'll see you later." Sasuke said as he embraced his sad girlfriend. Sakura thought of something.

"I have to be with two boys on an RV? No…" Sakura walked over to Mr. Hatake who was leading kids out to the RVs.

"Can I be in an RV with Hinata and Ino instead?" Ino and Hinat, being nearby, agreed. Mr. Hatake nodded his head.

"Sai! Shikamaru! You're in the RV with Naruto!" Mr. Hatake yelled.

"Wait! Who am I going to be with." Sasuke asked.

"I guess you'll be alone." Mr. Hatake told Sasuke. Sasuke put his head down and sighed. He would rather be alone than with people other than Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke walked into the RV and waited for the lonely vehicle to take off. He sat down on the couch inside and read a book. Sasuke heard footsteps wall to the RV.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked with a shuriken ready to throw. The door opened. Sasuke waited for whoever was there to walk in. It was the famous Tayuya!

"Hi, cutie! I guess I'm sharing a RV with you!" Tayuya smiled. Sasuke wasn't sure about this. He had a girlfriend who he loved and cared about. Yeah, any guy would give his left foot just to be with Tayuya, but Sasuke cared about Sakura way more than any superstar. Sakura was his Superstar. Tayuya was way prettier than Sakura. Her hair was longer, her boobs were bigger, and her butt was so big it looked fake. But a girls' appearance isn't all to Sasuke. Him and Sakura had too much history and love to ever give that up.

"…hi." Sasuke said after a long silence. Tayuya placed her hand on Sasuke's chest.

"What's the matter, boo? You look a little shy." Tayuya leaned in to kiss Sasuke. He pushed her away and moved her hand.

"I have a girlfriend..." Sasuke told Tayuya.

"And I have a math test!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow ,not knowing what the celebrity was talking about.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought we were naming things we could cheat on." Tayuya leaned in for a kiss again. Sasuke almost didn't dodge it.

"Wow. You're a sl-t." Sasuke told Tayuya. She shrugged and walked over to the beds.

"Whenever you're ready!" She told him. Sasuke shook his head and noticed that Ino was staring at him through the RV window. _Awh great! Drama, _Sasuke knew that thiswas going to be a problem later on.


	4. Chapter 4

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!" Ino screamed while she ran into the girls' RV. Sakura raised an eyebrow to let Ino know she was listening.

"Sa-Sa…!" Ino was out of breath. Hinata fetched her some water and let her drink. Ino breathed in and out slowly and finally caught her breath.

"Sasuke's in an RV with TAYUYA! They kissed!" Sakura's face turned bright red with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I can't believe him!" Sakura paced back and forth heavily while yelling. Hinata had an idea.

"I know what to do girls!" She said. Ino and Sakura both looked at her as if she was a failed science fair experiment.

"What?! No time for jokes, Hina. This is real ish bro!" Ino said. Sakura nodded her head.

"You can flirt with another guy!" Hinata ignored Ino's comment. Sakura and Ino have each other a look.

"Who with?" Sakura asked. Ino was perfectly fine with Hinata's plan…as long as Sakura didn't flirt with Shikamaru.

"Uhh… ANYBODY!" Hinata suggested. Ino and Sakura both shrugged and started discussing "Plan Flirt".


	5. Chapter 5

"Please leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled at Tayuya. She was allup on that dude! Tayuya might as well strip him of his clothes, kiss his butt, and call it a day!

"Sorry. When you see someone sexy, it's kind of hard to take your attention off of them." Sasuke pushed Tayuya off of his lap. He walked toward the front of the RV to tell the driver that he wanted to get off. Nine of the RVs took off yet, so Sasuke can easily switch.

"You have to get off anyway. Asuma said he wants all of you in the center of the road to give instructions." The driver said. Sasuke got off the RV so quickly, an innocent bystander could have gone blind by just watching! Lucky for him, Tayuya didn't follow.

Sasuke finally got to the center of the road and spotted Sakura. She looked really pissed. _Pms, _Sasuke said in his head. Instead, he sat next to Naruto. Sai then sat next to him.

"Hi everyone! I wanted to show you a couple of pictures of America and tell you instructions before we take off." Asuma told the students. Everyone nodded their head as Asuma continued.

"Ok. First of all, if any of you guys don't like water, you will not be able to go on the trip. The RVs have built in boat thingies. What are they called?" Asuma looked at Tsunade for help.

"Rafts! …idiot."

"Rafts! Yes! Anyways, let me show you some pictures I found online." Asuma pulled put his phone and passed it around to everyone.

"There's two guys kissing in the background!" Sai noticed.

"Yeah…Americans are like that…" Asuma sadly said.

"HAHA! Sai's gonna LOVE America!" Naruto laughed. Sai shrugged.

"….Maybe." He whispered loud enough for only Sasuke and Naruto to hear.

"FAGGOT!" Naruto screamed. He got up and sat next to Hinata. Sasuke didn't want to be left alone with this fag, so he moved closer to Sakura. Sasuke smirked at her. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her head.

"Damn, dude. She gave you the cold shoulder." Choji whispered to Sasuke.

"She's probably on her period. Shut up, fat boy." Sasuke said with his eyes still glued to his girlfriend.

Asuma's instructions went on for the next 20 minutes until he told them to board the RVs again. Sasuke went in his, but Tayuya wasn't there. He smirked happily until he heard a knock on the door. Sasuke prayed it wasn't Tayuya as he opened it. Sadly, it was.

"Umm…hi. I'm supposed to be in this RV. Are you sharing it with me?" Tayuya asked. Sasuke looked at her up and down. She was wearing a different outfit and her hairstyle was in a high ponytail. Sasuke could have sworn it was out before.

"…yeah." Sasuke knew something was fishy around here and it wasn't just Tayuya.

Author's Note: Can you guess what's going on? If so, PM me it and ill tell you if your guess is right on not!


	6. Chapter 6

"Cool! It's nice to meet you! I'm Tayuya! Singer and songwriter!" Tayuya was cheery. Sasuke was confused. She had just been trying to get allup in his pants a couple of minutes ago and now she's acting all brand new!

"Why are you acting like this now?" Sasuke asked. He was extremely suspicious. Tayuya shrugged.

"Why does everybody do this to me? They just don't understand what I have to go through being famous and all…" Tayuya's voice cracked. It seemed as if she was about to cry. Sasuke shrugged. One of the Tayuya-s he saw today wasn't real. Now he had to figure out which one is real and who is fake.

"I didn't know…nevermind. Tell me about yourself." Sasuke took a seat on the couch and invited Tayuya to sit next to him.

"I know you're a stranger and all, but my heart feels like I can trust you. Can I?" Tayuya raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. He nodded.

"Ok.…you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Sasuke nodded again.

"Okay…I was alone a lot when I was little. My mom and dad hated me because of my color hair. Pinkish-red hair isn't really normal in the Sound Village. Music was my way out. My way out of my loneliness. Nobody knows this, but to this day I have no friends. I bet you have tons, right?" Sasuke'a face was perplexed.

"Not as a kid…the only friend I had was this guy named Naruto. But when I was little I didn't classify him as a friend. He was just someone that cared to give me a chance. Now I have a lot of friends.…and a girlfriend. We've only been dating for two months, but we go back…way back. We met in kindergarten." Why was Sasuke being so open to Tayuya? He didn't even tell Sakura these kinda of things.

"I don't want to sound desperate and thirsty or anything, but can you be my friend?" Sasuke froze. _This isn't normal, _He thought. Sasuke knew what loneliness felt like. He wished he had a friend when he was smaller. It was terrible being so alone. Sasuke couldn't bare to think about what Tayuya was going through.

"Sure, but we have to get to know each other better." What was Sasuke doing? It was as if he cared about Tayuya. Tayuya smiled.

"Oh ok! Tell me stuff about you!" Tayuya was cheery and bubbly. Sasuke resisted a little bit. Then he ended up telling her his whole life story. He didn't know what was going on, but Tayuya was somehow connected to him. He felt different with her…if it was even her.


	7. Chapter 7

DAY 2 ON THE ROAD:

"Good morning, Sassy!" Tayuya started calling him that yesterday. Weird, but Sasuke actually allowed her to. He didn't even allow SAKURA to! What was with this girl that made him act so weird?

"Mornin'." Sasuke hated mornings. Saying good morning to somebody was treacherous unless he was saying it to Sakura.

"What are we eating for breakfast?" Tayuya asked as she walked over to the RV kitchen. She looked in the mini-fridge. There was eggs, Belgian Waffle Mix, and milk.

"There's eggs, waffle mix stuff, and milk. I could make the waffle with…is there a waffle maker? There better be!" Sasuke looked for a waffle-maker for Tayuya. He found one in a small cabinet.

"Found it!" He said.

"Ok. Can you make the eggs please? I'll make the waffles and I'll pour us milk." Tayuya said as she started making the food.

* * *

"Who's your girlfriend?" Tayuya asked.

"Sakura Haruno…in a couple of years…Uchiha." Sasuke answered her. She squealed.

"AWHHH!" Tayuya was so happy for Sasuke. Then she realized something.

"Wait…you're an Uchiha?" Sasuke not only hated the fact that his clan was terminated, but he also didn't want to talk about it.

"That's so cool. I always wanted that…uh…red…eye thingy!" Tayuya said.

"You mean my sharingan?" He asked. Tayuya nodded.

"Is there anything special about the Sound Village?" Sasuke asked. He secretly wanted to always go there…to meet famous Tayuya.

"Not reaallly…...It has beautiful scenery and nice people, but the only thing it's not for is…well…me!" Tayuya exclaimed. She was happy that she was so important to her village.

"That's cool. One day, I'll go there." Sasuke told Tayuya.

"Cool. You should come visit me after this trip." Tayuya said. Then Sasuke thought about something.

"Not to be rude or anything…" Sasuke never said that one! "…but why are you here?"

"I don't really know…I heard that some kids were going to America. A lot of my favorite performers grew up there. Maybe if I met Beyonce, Rihanna, and Eminem…my singing would get better."

"Maybe it would…" There was an awkward silence.

"Do you really love Sakura?" Tayuya asked.

"Of course! She's my everything!" Sasuke said. Tayuya shrugged.

"I know…but from what you told me…It seems like the only reason Sakura likes you is because you like her. Girls love attention. What if who she really wanted to be with was Naruto?" Sasuke's heart dropped to his butt-crack. He didn't want to hear anymore! It was late, so Sasuke went to bed.

"I'm sorry!" Tayuya called after him.


	8. Chapter 8

DAY 3 ON THE ROAD:

"Can you please talk to me?" Tayuya begged Sasuke. He was still pretty pissed that Tayuya would question Sakura's love for him. Sasuke loved Sakura, but what Tayuya said trailed through his head every minute of the day. _What if who she wants to be with is Naruto? _Sasuke couldn't get the question out of his mind. What if Sakura _did _love Naruto? It was killing Sasuke, but he realized avoiding his new friend wasn't going to do him very good.

"Fine." Sasuke finally said. Tayuya smiled._  
_

"Hey!" Tayuya walked up to Sasuke, who was sitting down on the couch, and gave him a big hug.

"Hi. Can we talk?" Sasuke asked. Tayuya nodded.

"Of course." Tayuya went to sit down on the couch, but she accidently sat on Sasuke's lap instead. She quickly stood up and fixed her mistake. Deep…deep down inside, Sasuke actually wanted Tayuya to stay.

"Do you have…" Sasuke started. He didn't know how to ask what he was about to.

"Do you have feelings for me?" He got the question out. It's time for him to hear an answer.

"Um…I guess, but you're taken. That wouldn't be fair to Sakura. And we will only have this trip together anyway. I live in the Sound Village, remember? That's 6 hours away from the Hidden Leaf. PLUS I have concerts and cd signings, other ish like that." Sasuke secretly, deep down, wanted Tayuya to like him. Sasuke believed he liked Tayuya, but he knew he _loved _Sakura.

"I kinda…forget it." There was a long, awkward silence.

"Sasuke…" Tayuya started. Sasuke looked at her. Slowly, she leaned in and kissed his lips. _FREAK! _Sasuke screamed in his mind. How could he do this to Sakura?

"I-I can't." Probably the first time Sasuke has ever stuttered. Tayuya noticed how nervous and worried he was.

"She doesn't have to know…" Tayuya started. She, the cute and innocent city girl, wasn't the one to be dishonest or make anyone else be dishonest, but Tayuya had some kind of connection with Sasuke that was really strong and couldn't be broken.

Sasuke had a million thoughts going around in his mind. What If-s trailed around.

_What if Sakura sees us?_

_What if this can be the reason me and Sakura break up?_

_What if Tayuya isn't really Tayuya?_

It was too much for Sasuke. He just decided to forget the What If-s and kiss the girl. The two kissed all night until finally Tayuya said she was sleepy.

Author's Note: Thanks to SunnyKingdom11 for the kissing idea and Gligor San for the Eminem idea (Chapter 7) keep coming with ideas folks I will use it lovelies! 3 ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

DAY 5: ALMOST THERE!

"Ok. We'll get some food and load the RVs again." Asuma told all the students. They went out to eat today. Sakura spotted Sasuke to her left, along with Tayuya.

"Ugh! Look at Sasuke and Tayuya! She's probably telling him, 'Hi, Sasuke-poo! My daddy's rich and I'm famous! Let's make-out!'" Sakura mocked Tayuya's cute voice. Ino looked at Tayuya.

"Sakura, don't take this the wrong way, but you're an idiot. I'm about to be friends with a SUPERSTAR." Ino ran towards Tayuya and Sasuke. Hinata comforted Sakura.

"It's ok. I'm still here. Now would be a good time to flirt with other guys..." Hinata suggested. Sakura's eyes lit up. She walked towards Neji.

"Hey, sweet-thang!" Sakura greeted him.

"…um…hi?" Neji was confused.

"Don't be shy, baby!" Sakura embraced him. Neji pulled away.

"Umm…don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yea…but I can't resist a guy wearing white." She said referring to Neji's white t-shirt that he had on.

"Hold on one sec…" Neji ran away as fast as he could. He came back wearing a baby blue t-shirt.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Sakura was offended.

"Sorry…, but I'm just not into you." Neji let her down easy.

"Ugh! Ok. Bye!" Sakura stormed off. Neji caught Sasuke staring him down.

"Why is your girlfriend flirting with other guys?" Tayuya asked Sasuke. He shrugged.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird ever since we got in the RV. Maybe she's on her rag." Sasuke said. Tayuya laughed.

"I'll get us some chicken nuggets. Be back in a boo!" Tayuya winked and ran inside the fast food restaurant. Sasuke decided to go back in the RV and wait for Tayuya. As soon as he opened the door, he saw…TAYUYA!

"Didn't you just…?" This wasn't the real Tayuya. Sasuke was sure of it. He just needed to find out who this fake really was.

"Did you get scared, babe?" "Tayuya" asked.

"Who are you?" Sasuke pinned the fake Tayuya onto the floor.

"Tayuya!" The fake Tayuya said. The real Tayuya walked in with food and drinks.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The real Tayuya screamed. Sasuke shrugged.

"Somebody's posing as you." He said calmly. Sasuke's calm voice calmed Tayuya down. Now she knew what to do. She pulled out her flute and started to play. The fake Tayuya started to dance, then turn into someone else. THE FAKE WAS EXPOSED.

"YOU FAGGOT!" Sasuke punched Sai in the face several times. He stopped when Sai's eye started to bleed.

"Sorry! You're just so attractive." Sasuke punched Sai more. Tayuya decided to jump in because Sai posed as her. It must've been a ruckus in the RV because Asuma and Kakashi ran over.

"HEY! What's going on!?" Kakashi screamed. He and Asuma pulled Sasuke and Tayuya off of Sai. Tayuya explained the whole situation. Asuma pulled Sai off the ground and out of the RV. Kakashi shook his head.

"He's going to fit right in to America." Then he ran out of the RV and back to his.

"That was…odd." Tayuya said. Sasuke was so disgusted, he couldn't even talk. The two ate the chicken nuggets together and talked about life. In a couple of hours, they'll be in America.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara." Mr. Hatake called the boys to share a hotel suite together.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." Hinata sighed and hugged her friends as they had to walk away to their suite.

"Choji, Neji, Shino, and Sai." Neji sighed.

"WHY?!" He asked. The group of boys walked to their suite.

"TenTen, Hinata Hyuga, and Temari."

Sakura and Ino walked into their huge suite. Sitting on the couch was Tayuya. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"OMG! Hi, Tayuya!" _Act natural! Act natural_, Ino screamed at herself. She was sharing a suite with THE TAYUYA!

"Why do you keep messing with my man?!" Sakura was ready to fight. Tayuya felt so guilty.

"I don't _mess _with him. We just kissed a couple of times…COMPLETELY my fault. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have made Sasuke cheat. You and him are a perfect couple and he really loves you. I'm so sorry!" Tayuya felt tears coming out of her eyes. Sakura then felt like a bully. She just made a celebrity cry. If any magazines found out, everyone would hate her.

"It's ok! It's ok! Just…please don't kiss him again." Tayuya nodded. Sakura seemed so sweet.

"So….tell us about yourself!" Ino desperately wanted to be friends with the star. Tayuya didn't feel the connection with Sakura and Ino like she did with Sasuke. Tayuya didn't want to tell these girls anything.

"There's not really much to talk about…I grew up loving music." Ino was intrigued.

"That's sooo deep." She said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So what are we going to do for our first day in the USA?" Sakura asked. Tayuya picked up a map.

"Well…right now we are in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Let's call up the boys and hit the BEACH!" Tayuya got up and started rummaging through her suitcase to find her bathing suit. Sakura and Ino did the same.

* * *

"Ooh! Tayuya you look so pretty!" Ino gushed. She turned Tayuya's hair from boring straight to sexy beach curly!

"Thanks!" Tayuya thanked Ino. While Ino was doing her hair, Tayuya was braiding Sakura's.

"We all look fabu!" Sakura posed in a mirror. Tayuya nodded.

"Let's go to the boys' suites and impress them with our boobies." Tayuya joked around. Her and the girls ran out of the suite door with their beach items, ready to have fun in America!


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey! Guys! Check this out!" Naruto stared at the phone in the hotel suite.

"Naruto…it's a phone. We have those in Konoha." Sasuke said. Shikamaru laughed.

"Dobe…"

"No! It's not just any phone! It _came _with the suite. Meaning we could call anyone without them knowing its us..." Naruto hinted Sasuke and Shikamaru on his plan.

"…prank calls!" Shikamaru caught on. Sasuke smirked.

"We should call one of the girls. Ino?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru. Everyone knew that he had feeling for the blonde girl, but Shikamaru never wanted to admit to it.

"Fine. I'll talk." Naruto dialed Ino's number on the phone, them gave the phone to Shikamaru. He listened to the ring. _Ring!…Ring!…Ring!…Click!_ Ino answered!

"She answered!" Shikamaru mouthed to his friends. Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Hello. Is this McDonald's?" Shikamaru put on his best British accent. There was a silence.

"Shikamaru! I SEE YOU!" Ino screamed so loud, Naruto and Sasuke heard what she said through the phone. The three boys turned around and saw Sakura, Ino, and Tayuya all in two piece bathing suits, looking pretty.

"Woah…" Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto all said in harmony. There was a long awkward silence.

"Damnnnn! You chicks look sexy!" Naruto broke the silence. The boys and the girls laughed at Naruto's silliness.

"We were going to the beach and wanted to see if you guys can come..." Ino told the boys. Without reason, Sakura went up to Sasuke and kissed him again and again. Tayuya's heart broke inside. _She's telling me to back up, _Tayuya thought. She silently watched Sakura kiss the boy she had an extreme attraction to.

"Shall we go?" Tayuya asked Ino properly. Ino shook her head no.

"Shikamaru?" Ino moved closer to him. His face turned red.

"…uh yeah?" Shikamaru asked, nervous as hell.

"Get dressed and come have fun in the sun!" Ino twirled her hair and sashayed happily out of the hotel room. Tayuya followed since she didn't have anything to do. She didn't know Naruto or Shikamaru and Sasuke was making out with Sakura.

"What's wrong, Yuyu?" Ino asked, noticing Tayuya's sad face.

"Sasuke…" Was she _really_ going to tell Ino what was going on? Ah what the heck?! Ino seemed like a nice person.

"What about him?" Tayuya told Ino everything that happened between her and Sasuke (minus the personal stuff of course).

"Wait…does Sasuke like you?" Ino asked. Tayuya's face turned red.

"I-I don't know…I hope he doesn't. Sakura and him are a cute couple and I don't want to ruin it." Ino played with Tayuya's hair.

"Ah it's okay. Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

The beach looked beautiful. The crystal clear water, the precious air, just beautiful. The group decided to place their beach towels in the middle of the beach. Not too sandy and the waves can't hit them. While Sasuke and Sakura were kissing in the ocean and Ino and Shikamaru were building sandcastles (kids ^.^ *even though they're 15), Tayuya decided to tan herself. She was lying on her beach towel with her eyes closed when she felt a shadow above her.

"Can I help you?" Tayuya asked sweetly, taking off her sunglasses. There was a boy who seemed her age with a buff body. He was light-skinned black with dark brown curly hair and deep dimples.

"Wait…are you…Tayuya?" He said loudly. Tayuya nodded.

"HEY EVERYONE! IT'S TAYUYA FROM THE HIDDEN ISLAND!" The boy screamed to everyone at the beach. Hidden Island? She was from the Sound Village!

A crowd of people ran towards Tayuya.

"Were you born with that kind of hair?"

"Who was your first kiss?"

"How did you end up on that Hidden Island?"

"Did your parents ever find you?"

"You're SO PRETTY!"

"Would you marry me?!" Tayuya could barely pay attention to all of the people at once.

"Yeah…confidential…I don't live on Hidden Island…what?…thank you…sorry, but no…" She managed to answer most questions.

"You are SUCH an amazing singer! Can you give me some singing lessons?" Awh! How sweet.

"Thank you! And I'm sorry, but no. It was nice to meet you...?" Tayuya was asking for the small girl (who seemed about 8) for her name without actually asking.

"Mindy. My names Mindy and I'm 8. You sing like Ariana Grande by the way." Who was Ariana Grande? Was she pretty?

"And she looks like her."The boy her first say her said. "I'm Jaden." Jaden stuck his hand out in front of Tayuya's face. She supposed he wanted to shake her hand.

"HEY! What's going on?!" Sasuke pushed through the crowd.

"Who are you?!" Jaden got allup in Sasuke's face. Sasuke fought Jaden, punched him several times…Jaden's nose began to bleed. Sakura pulled Sasuke off of him and calmed him down.

"Sorry about that, Jaden." Sakura apologized while she pulled Sasuke away from the beach. The rest of the gang followed avoiding any other mishaps.


	12. Chapter 12

_Why do they keep kissing around me? Does Sasuke still think of me? He doesn't even talk to me anymore…I don't want Sasuke and Sakura together anymore. _Tayuya had a million thoughts in her head. She missed Sasuke. He and Sakura are such a cute couple together and it was killing Tayuya.

"Thinking about Sasuke?" Ino sat down on Tayuya's hotel bed. Ino was wearing blue yoga shorts and a white Tee. Tayuya was wearing a black Tee with red letters that said "Dangerously In Love".

Tayuya nodded. Ino blinked and pulled out her laptop. She typed in something on .

"What are you doing?" Tayuya asked.

"Hold on." Tayuya saw over Ino's shoulder that she was reading "How to Break Up a Couple" on the website.

"Does Sasuke really like you?" Ino asked. Tayuya shrugged. "Do you really like Sasuke?" Tayuya nodded.

"Ok. You have to flirt with Sasuke a lot. Even in front of Sakura." Ino suggested. Tayuya was confused.

"Make him feel guilty for having a girlfriend." Ino said. Now Tayuya was completely baffled.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tayuya asked.

"You want Sasuke to be yours, right?" Tayuya nodded.

"I'm telling you how to break Sasuke and Sakura up so Sasuke can be yours." This wasn't right. Weren't Ino and Sakura friends?

"I thought you and Sakura were friends." Tayuya told Ino.

"We're on the road to being friends, but we aren't friends yet. You seem nice and Sasuke deserves you, not a thirsty sl-t like Sakura." Tayuya was so confused. Why was Ino saying these things?

"Umm…ok." Tayuya and Ino continued to search the web.

Author's Note: Sorry for such the short chapter. Ino is being quite the fake right now. PM things you want to read in the story and it might be featured in my story. ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

"Stop thinking about Tayuya! You have a girlfriend!" Naruto gave Sasuke a light slap to wake him up out of his daydreaming.

"Huh?" Sasuke dazed. Naruto was right, he was thinking about Tayuya.

"If you're going to obsess over Tayuya, you need to break up with Sakura." Shikamaru told Sasuke. _Break up with Sakura?_ Sakura meant everything to him, or did she? When Sasuke and Sakura first met, he felt no connection. All Sasuke thought about Sakura was that she was annoying. When Tayuya and Sasuke first met, he felt an instant connection…as if they belonged together.

"I'll never break up with her! I love Tayuya!" Sasuke said. Naruto and Shikamaru's mouths fell open.

"Dude, you just said you love Tayuya!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No I didn't! I said I love Tayuya!" Sasuke said it again. He didn't mean to say Tayuya, but he couldn't get the beautiful superstar out of his mind.

* * *

_"Do you like me?" Tayuya batted her eyelashes at Sasuke._

_"Yes. Of course!" Sasuke played with Tayuya's hair. His soft hands massaging her felt more than comfortable._

_"Then why do you still date Sakura?" Sasuke froze. He shrugged his shoulders._

_"I don't know. I just can't." Tayuya moved in closer to Sasuke. They were at Myrtle Beach. Alone. It was almost sunset. The sky was beautiful…almost like a painting._

_"If you really love me, you'll break up with her." Sunset. Sasuke ignored Tayuya's comment and put his hands around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then forehead, then lips. _

_"Sasuke…"_

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Shikamaru pushed Sasuke. Sasuke blinked his eyes open. _Was I asleep? _

"What's up with you, man?! All day you've been daydreaming! Naruto and I went to the mall and then to the beach with Ino and Tayuya…" Sasuke's head perked up when he heard Tayuya's name.

"You really must like Tayuya…" Naruto said. Sasuke didn't want to answer.

"What did you and Tayuya do at the beach?" Sasuke's question was for both Naruto and Shikamaru.

"NOTHING!" Both of the boys screamed at the same time. Naruto pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Calling Tayuya and telling her to come over here." Naruto answered.

"You have her number?!" Sasuke was extremely jealous.

"Yes! Now hold on." Naruto walked away and came back minutes later.

"She said she'll be over in 20 minutes." Sasuke nodded. He couldn't wait to actually have a conversation with Tayuya again.

Author's Note: cantttttt youuuu feeeellll theeee loveeee toonniighhtt?! ?￢ﾝﾤ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤? ﾟﾒﾗ


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ino asked Tayuya. They were in Coastal Grand Mall looking through American Eagle T-shirts. All of a sudden after getting off the phone (with Naruto), Tayuya walked away.

"To Naruto's hotel suite…" Ino smirked at her new, famous friend.

"Let's try on all these clothes first! Please!" Ino pleaded. Tayuya nodded and walked to the dressing rooms with her new friend.

"Hey! Oh my god! You're Tayuya!" A girl ran up to Tayuya and Ino.

"Yeah. Hi." Why was Tayuya so famous in America?

"I know you're probably super busy with concerts and stuff, but can you please come to my birthday party and perform?" Tayuya exchanged a look with Ino. She wanted to go see Sasuke, not go to a 12 year-old's birthday party.

"Umm…sure." Why couldn't Tayuya ever say no? The girl squealed.

"OMG! Thanks! My name is Anna Schneider. My address is 46 Pillsbury Road. It's a block or two away from the mall. Be there at 6pm please? OMG IM SO EXCITED!" Anna ran away. Ino looked at her friend.

"Why did you say yes? I thought you were going to Sasuke!" Tayuya looked at her feet and shrugged.

"What time is it?" She asked. Ino pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"5pm."

"Ok. Let's try on these clothes. After, I guess I gotta go the party." Tayuya sulked and went to the dressing room. Ino pulled out her phone. She was going to do something unexpected.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ino asked Tayuya. They were backstage in Anna's mansion. Tayuya nodded. She never got nervous at concerts. The only thing she was unsure about was what song to sing.

"You should take a quick look at the audience." Ino suggested. Tayuya peeked through the curtains. She started from the back of the audience and moved forward. All she saw was a bunch of Pre-teens. Tayuya gasped when she got to the front row: Anna, her mom, her dad, Naruto, Shikamaru, and SASUKE!

Tayuya scanned the audience for Sakura. YES! She wasn't there! Tayuya thought. She knew exactly what song to sing.

" 1…2…3…WELCOME TO THE STAGE…TAYUYA!" The MC screamed. Tayuya sashayed onto the stage, took a deep breath, and waited for the beat to kick don't

"Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me.

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend!"

Tayuya rocked the stage singing "Girlfriend" by Avril Laveinge. She made sure she kept her eyes on Sasuke so he'll get the message.

DISCLAIMER: The concert and singing "Girlfriend" was Gligor San's idea. THANK YOU! She has awesome ideas. Lol! ^.^ follow, favorite, and review. :-*


	15. Chapter 15

_"Sasuke… please break up with Sakura." Tayuya begged. Sasuke looked down at his feet._

_"I-I can't." Tayuya put her hand on his shoulder._

_"Not even for me?" She batted her eyes, making Sasuke blush._

_"C'mere!" Sasuke pulled her in as they kissed. Again and again. _

_"I love you, Tayuya." Tayuya blushed._

_"I love you too."_

"I'm tired of your damn daydreaming!" Shikamaru yelled in Sasuke's ear.

"Sasuke?" _Was that Tayuya?_ Sasuke's eyes burst open.

"Tayuya?" He called her name, opening his eyes more and realizing that it was Sakura.

"Why did you just say Tayuya's name?" Sakura put her hands on her hips. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Um…I was just thinking about how awesome her performance was." He lied. Sakura didn't believe him.

"Sasuke! You're lying! Tayuya's performance was TWO DAYS ago! You slept for TWO DAYS straight! Are you okay? We have been doing A LOT without you. You're not enjoying your trip." She felt Sasuke's forehead to make sure he wasn't sick.

Sasuke was stunned. He thought he slept for a couple of hours. Two days? That's crazy. While he was sleeping, all he thought about was Tayuya. So basically, Sasuke spent two full days dreaming about that girl. Was this a sign? What did it mean?

"I-I have to talk to you, Sakura.…" Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and Naruto, waiting for them to leave. They didn't even budge, all the two boys did was stand in the same place and smile as if they were to here what Sasuke had to say.

"GO!" Sasuke yelled at them. Quickly, the two scurried out of the suite. Sakura laid her eyes on Sasuke with a worried expression.

"Um…what do you want to be alone with me for?" Sasuke sighed.

"I-I can't date you anymore…" Sakura's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Her face was bright red. Sasuke was breaking up with her!

"I-I love Tayuya…" He couldn't believe he said love and not like. Maybe he did love Tayuya.

"WHY?!" Sakura said again. Tayuya's all famous and Sasuke's all…Sasuke!

"I don't know. Me and her had this connection, I feel like I can tell her anything and—"

"YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING!" Sakura interrupted Sasuke. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Not everything…we're done, ok?" Tears rolled down Sakura's face. 9 years of loving Sasuke and he just broke her heart. _So this is how Naruto felt_, Sakura thought in her head.

"You know what?! I didn't even like you that much anyway! I hope you and Tayuya have fun, you sorry jerk!" Sakura stormed out of the suite.

"THANKS!" Sasuke yelled after her. Shikamaru and Naruto then came strolling in.

"You did the right thing, dude." Naruto patted Sasuke on the back.

"Now let's go get you some Tayuya!" Shikamaru yelled, pulling Sasuke up off of the couch and leading him towards his phone, which for some reason was on the counter VERY close to the sink. _Sakura… _Sasuke shook his head. Why did Sakura have to be so bitter. He snickered at his now ex's stupid behavior. He didn't need her anymore, Sasuke had Tayuya.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Comment on this chapter and tell me if you want Sasuke and Sakura to get back together later on in the story or not. May the best group of voters win? ^.^ lol. Thanks for reading. Chapter 16 will be up soon! Bye for now! By the way, I LOVE UNICORNS AND PIZZA! Listen to "Give Me Love" -by Ed Sheeran! I LURVV that song! It's time to end the chapter now…just I'm case you were wondering, I'm a female, girl, chick! Ok now peace ✌ mwuuahh! ?


	16. Chapter 16

"Where's Tayuya?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

"You didn't hear? Tayuya's soul-searching." Sasuke exchanged confused looks with Shikamaru and Naruto. "She was told that her parents are from America. I thought she would've told you, Sasuke." Ino helped clarify.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Library." Sasuke ran out the door.

* * *

40 minutes later. Sasuke found the library. He walked into the huge place, looking for Tayuya. Sasuke found her sitting at a desk, staring at the computer screen. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Tayuya! What's wrong?!" Sasuke ran to her side. Tayuya was too full of mixed emotions to even speak.

"I-I-I'm not from the Sound Village…" She managed to choke out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she was talking about. "Watch this." Tayuya pointed to the screen playing a news report from 1999.

_"How is it having such a special daughter?" The news reporter asked a young couple holding a pinkish-red haired baby. The woman that was holding the baby was beautiful. Dark brown, curly hair, with big blue eyes._

_"Wonderful! Once we found out her talent and powers, I dyed her hair my favorite color to symbolize her specialties." The woman told the reporter. That must've been Tayuya's mother. _

_"What did you name her?" The news reporter was being annoying._

_"Her name was originally Taylor, but she kept saying 'Tayuya' because she didn't know how to say her name. David and I though it was cute, so we changed her name to that." Taylor.…her name was really Taylor. Wow…!_

_"What are her many talents?" The report asked. Tayuya, or Taylor's mother smiled._

_"She can see inside of people, read minds, feel connections. Taylor would know if someone is sick before the symptoms even show!" _

_"That is amazing! What a wonderful child! Thank you for participating in this interview, Aiciana! Back to the studio, Rick!" _

Tayuya exited out of the video and clicked on another news report. This one was from 2000.

_"Today is a very sad day in North Carolina… Couple, Aiciana and David Westler, died in a cruise ship accident. Taylor Westler, the special baby, was on the ship. Her body was not found, but doctors say it is not possible for Taylor to still be alive."_

Tayuya couldn't take it anymore. She cut off the video. Sasuke tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her shoulders, but Tayuya ran away. Out of the library, out of town.

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I was so distracted today! With playing Little Big Planet 2 and listening to Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran on repeat I didn't even NOTICE that I didn't submit this chapter yet! Sorry sorry sorry lol (^.^) *hugs* enjoy the short chapter as a long one awaits!

Random Ish:

And I was like Baby Baby Baby NOOO! I like Unicorns! I love Avatar the last air bender, Ariana Grande's singing, Hot wings, law and order: SVU, bra's that strap in the front, and I absolutely LOVE nice PEOPLE ! So be nice and review awesome things on my stories! Be sweet be awesome and most importantly… BE RANDOM! Love life cause you only got one…YOLO RIGHT?! ;-* we'll play hide and seek to turn this love around. My myyyy my myyyy give me love! Peace out Girl Scout. Wait…what if you're a boy. Uh-oh! Peace out to my home-brother? No...peace out gender scout! YES! Lol! I'm so crazieeeee! I love all my readers and nice reviewers! Ask me all the questions you like in a PM or in a review. Now bye! ^.^ ✌


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke walked with Naruto to the food court at the mall. Kakashi Hatake had called everyone there for a discussion. When the two boys walked in, they saw Gaara, Sai, and their teacher, Mr. Hatake.

"Ok! Everyone's here! Rumors went around that Sai is gay…" Sai raised an eyebrow. Why was he acting as if he didn't know what the fudge was going on?

"…but Sai just got to America this morning. Gaara posed as Sai posing as Tayuya to ruin Sai's life!" Everyone gasped.

"Dude, why would you do that?!" Sai seemed upset, but remained with a poker face because he had trouble having feelings. Gaara looked up at Sai with a disgusted face.

"…because I hate you…"

"So Gaara's gay?!" Many people in the crowd were asking. Mr. Hatake shook his head.

"No…he just wanted to make it seem as if Sai was gay." He said. Sasuke glared at Gaara with a disgusted look.

"You were touching all up on me and I thought you were going to KISS me!" Sasuke yelled. Gaara looked down at his feet.

"I despised every minute of that! I just wanted to jack-up Sai's life, ok?" In a blink of an eye, Gaara disappeared.

"Ok everyone! Return to your exploring!"

* * *

Tayuya walked to the airing room of Channel 3: Action News._ Here's goes nothing,_ she said to herself as she opened the double-doors. Tayuya looked different, and felt different. She had dyed all her hair black except the ends so she had a pinkish-red ombré look. Tayuya added the black to symbolize her mother and left the ends the same to symbolize her specialty.

"HEY! What are you doing in here?!" A security guard stepped in front of her.

"I'm Taylor…Tayuya Westler. Didn't rumor go around that I was alive?" Tayuya asked already knowing the answer. The security guard didn't believe her.

"Prove it!" Tayuya took out her flute, which she always keeps in her boot, and started to play. She saw inside of the security guards body, his brain…

"You have a tumor. Your name is Bobby Daniels and your girlfriend's name is Aisha Minré. You're cheating on her with Isabella Decapriò." The guard was stunned. He let Tayuya pass instantly. She searched for someone who looked in charge.

"Excuse me?" Tayuya tapped on an elderly woman's shoulder.

"Aiciana?" The elderly woman hugged Tayuya. Aiciana was her real mother's name.

"…no. That's my mother. I'm Tayuya...Taylor Westler." Tayuya will never get used to the fact that her name was Taylor. It was weird knowing her real name.

The elderly woman's jaw dropped. She started jumping up and down and squealing. _This old lady's moving_, Tayuya laughed in her head.

"SHE'S ALIVE! TAYUYA IS ALIVE!" She screamed. The woman dragged Tayuya to a stage where they were airing news. "Put the camera on her NOW!" Tayuya fixed her hair and was ready to say what she had to.

"Hi, everyone! I am Tayuya…Taylor Westler. Yes, I am alive. If you knew my mom and dad or are related to me in any kind of way…cousin…aunt…uncle, please contact me at helptayuyaplease ! Thank you! If you want to meet me in person, I can meet you at Myrtle Beach! Thank you again, peace." Tayuya walked away from the camera. She had done it! Now it was time for her to go to Myrtle Beach and wait for her family!

* * *

"Hi, Tayuya." A stranger walked up to Tayuya while she was chillin like a villain at the beach. She lifted her sunglasses to see the person better. A dark brown haired girl with thick, nerdy glasses stood there.

"Who are you?" Tayuya tried to ask as nicely as she could.

"I'm your cousin. My uncle is dying to see you again! Follow me!" Tayuya excitedly got up and followed the little girl. Hoping that her uncle was nice, she clutched an amethyst chain on her chest. Tayuya's "mom" back in the Sound Village told her that she was born with it. Tayuya ran towards the girl who was running quite the fast.

"Hurry!" The girl yelled. She was leading Tayuya somewhere far, but Tayuya didn't care. Finally, the little girl came to a stop. Tayuya looked and saw a huge man.

"TAYUYA! Nice to see you! Come give Uncle Tee a hug." Tayuya leaned in for a hug, but instead got knocked out and dragged somewhere far.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Tayuya?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto. All of them shrugged. Sasuke was extremely worried about her. He hadn't seen Tayuya in the past two days. Sasuke missed her.

"Sakura probably knows where she is." Naruto laughed. He was right, though. Nobody saw Sakura for a while. Sasuke didn't want to talk to Sakura, but he did want to find Tayuya.

"Yo, Naruto! Can you go ask Sakura where Tayuya is?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"NO! If you don't have the balls to ask Sakura a simple question, you'll never find Tayuya." Naruto laughed. Sasuke did have balls! He stormed out of the room dramatically and went to Sakura's suite.

"The hell do you want?" Sakura rudely asked Sasuke as soon as she saw him. Sasuke ignored the question.

"Where's Tayuya?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you seen the news? She's out searching for family. Two days ago she said she was at the beach…" Sasuke thought the situation over in her mind. TAYUYA WAS KIDNAPPED!

"Thanks!" Sasuke ran out of the door. He was not about to lose Tayuya in America.

Author's Note: yea… Tayuya was kidnapped. Ain't Sakura happy? Guess who isn't? SASUKE! He will go looking for BLOOD if he doesn't find Tayuya. Zang, right? Review, follow, and favorite if you want me to update this chapter and put a "random ish"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto lol ^.^ I forgot to put that in the beginning of my story. #Teehee. I want to tell you now…Gligor San helped me make this chapter. THANKS, dude! Lmll.

**_ON TO THE STORY, SHALL WE?_**

Sasuke ran all over the beach looking for the one he loves. Nowhere…nowhere did he find her. Tayuya…was missing. Sasuke fell to his knees in the middle of the beach, afraid that he will never see the girl he had a strong connection with ever again.

"TAYUYA!" Sasuke screamed in anger. He felt tears forming in his eyes. Why was he so connected to this girl? Sasuke stood on his feet and started asking people have they seen her.

"Two days ago, she was running with this little brown haired girl to this alley. Good luck finding her, my man." A tall, muscular boy patted Sasuke's back and ran away. Sasuke began to run in the direction the boy pointed to until his head started to pound. In pain, he fell to his knees again, grasping his head trying to make the pain stop.

_"Help me! Help me! Help me!" _A voice screamed inside of his head. Was it Tayuya? Just in cause, Sasuke tried to send back a mind message. _Crap_, he knew it wasn't working.

_"Tu-turn around!" _Sasuke turned around and saw a long, narrow alley. _"Run." _

* * *

Tears rolled down Tayuya's cheeks. She didn't know where she was, who she was with, or where she was going to end up. All the now black-haired girl knew was that she was tied to a chair. Her mouth was free. Her mouth was FREE! Tayuya took a deep breath and screamed…loud. Loud enough to break glasses and make people go deaf. _Hear me, Sasuke! Hear me!_

Tayuya's heart dropped to her pancreas when she heard loud footsteps march towards her.

"The hell do you think your doing, -female dog-?!" The man yelled at Tayuya, putting his wrist to her neck…choking her. He noticed something pleasant.

"Oh, look what the pretty girl has here…" The buff man moved his hand slowly down Tayuya's neck until he touched the amethyst chain on her breasts.

"How much would this sell for? 40 grand? More?" Tayuya thought the kidnapper was going to rape her! Instead, he took the precious necklace off of her neck. Tayuya shrieked. THAT WAS HER REAL MOM'S! Tayuya leaned and bit the man's wrist.

"LET GO!" He screamed at her. The man managed to get Tayuya off of him. He glared at her with a despising face. He lifted his hand and slapped her hard.

"Why the hell do you girls think you can fight men? Now since you tried me, you're going to die." He pulled a knife out from his back pocket and held it to Tayuya's neck,

"Any last words, princess?!" The kidnapper spat on her face.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" Tayuya couldn't move her neck because she would've been cut, but she knew Sasuke was there.

"You want to die too, lover-boy?!" The kidnapper moved closer to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly performed Chidori.

"Wha-what are you?" The kidnapper managed to get out his last words before slowly passing away.

"Stronger than you!" Sasuke stepped on his face.

"Sasuke! Can you get my necklace? Please?! He has it! In his pocket!" Sasuke got Tayuya's necklace, examined it, and sadly gave it to her. When Tayuya saw her amethyst diamond-chain, she gasped.

"No no no no no!" She rubbed against the cracked glass. Her only item, memory with her real parents, broken… Tayuya turned the necklace over and saw that it had something engraved.

_Stay strong, Tayuya. _

_Have fun!_

_Be you!_

_Fall in love!_

_~Aiciana and David Westler (mommy & daddy)_

Tears rolled down Tayuya's cheeks. She put the cracked necklace on. Tayuya will never take it off…ever. She wiped tears off her face as Sasuke untied the ropes she was tied to the seat with. He held her hand and walked out of the dark, dirty room.

Author's Note: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. This is NOT the end of the story! The story gets all happy and funnier and sturffffff! (^_^) hahahahano but yes! Are you ready for a random ish? I'm ready, yo!

**RANDOM ISH:**

**soooooooooooooo…I totally LURVB playing Mario Kart Wii! Woe. Why I gotta have a B at the end of LURVV? What's wrong with B doe? Beyonce starts with a B. I LOVE BEYONCE. By the way, if you couldn't get a picture of what the Baruto chakra taters in my story look like…Wait.…the hell was that?! I mean…Naruto characters in my story LOL! They look like:**

**Tayuya: ariana grande**

**Sasuke: emo justin bieber with shaggy, cute hair.**

**Shikamaru: ZAC EFRON **

**Sakura: Meredith Foster (YouTube/Tumblr: Stilababe09)**

**Naruto: Louis from 1D + WHISKERS**

**-hey peoplez! If you want to play Mario kart Wii with me … leave your online number in a review. REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW meeee and my storiesessssss! Thanxa! Luv ya! SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO! JK lol! =^.^= whiskers hahano -_-**

**Mario Kart Wii Code: 0819-8348-5072**


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke opened the hotel suite door for Tayuya. Inside, everyone was having a surprise welcome back party for the celebrity (including fans).

"WELCOME BACK!" Everybody screamed as they crowded around Tayuya. Sasuke smiled at his new lover until he spotted Sakura in the corner crying. He decided to ignore her because Naruto was somewhere comforting her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto walked up to his crying best friend. Sakura sniffled a couple of times.

"Would it be wrong to say I still am in love with Sasuke?" Sakura asked with tears quickly rolling down her cheeks. Naruto thought of something to say.

"We'll…you always have me!" Naruto and Sakura both laughed. Naruto was no longer into the pink-haired princess.

"I hate Tayuya." Sakura said after an awkward silence. Naruto looked at her with a worried face.

"We need to do something to help you get over Sasuke…" Naruto told Sakura. She looked at her feet and thought.

"There was always this one thing I wanted to do…" Sakura said as she gazed at a flyer on the wall. She felt Sasuke looking at her, but she didn't mind.

* * *

"Tayuya! Tayuya!" Sasuke screamed Tayuya's name while running in the large mall. She turned around and smiled. It was kind of awkward because she was pricking out her lingerie.

"Uhh…Hi…" Tayuya quickly threw the hot pink lace underwear she was going to buy back into the pile. Sasuke noticed what she did and picked up the panties he caught up to her.

"Mmm…nice! Lookin sexy!" Sasuke licked his lips at Tayuya.

"Shut your thirsty self up, Sasuke!" Tayuya playfully punched him, then gave him a amorous hug. Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Are you going to get that underwear or not? It will really look good in…" Tayuya knew what she was going to say.

"DON'T! We are 15! That's gross!" She laughed and embraced Sasuke. He had a perplexed face.

"Wait…OH NO! I was talking about the color! It would look good in turquoise!" Sasuke combed his fingers through Tayuya's black and pinkish-red hair. He leaned in to kiss her. It was awkward because this would be the first time they kissed since Sasuke broke up with Sakura…wait no…since they kissed in the RV! Tayuya didn't care though, she leaned in and kissed Sasuke.

"NO PDA!" A mall cop ran up to the kissing friends. Frightened, the two quickly pulled away. Sasuke watching the cop walk away when he saw someone he didn't want to see.

"Why is _she _here?" Sasuke asked Tayuya. She followed Sasuke's eyes and saw Sakura looking at clothes.

"I'll find out. Be back in a boo!" Tayuya skipped away and blew Sasuke a kiss. He smirked and waited for her to come back.

"Hey!" Tayuya sweetly tapped on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned around quickly and groaned.

"Hi…" She acted as if she was glad to see the celebrity. Tayuya looked over Sakura's shoulder and saw that the pink-haired diva was looking at glitzy cupcake dresses.

"Why do you want such glam dresses?" She asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Pageant…duh!" Tayuya looked down at her feet.

"What's a pageant?"

Author's Note:

Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday! I wrote a whole 1,000 worded chapter then I lost Internet connection and lost everything! So so SOS is SOS soaks isoenfornfrkdke sorry! Favorite/Review/Follow for a random ish update on this chapter. Thanks! =^.^=


	20. Chapter 20

"Can I help you shop?" Tayuya asked Sakura sweetly. Sakura shrugged. The two girls looked at several dresses until things got awkward.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to take Sasuke from you…" Tayuya apologized. Sakura wanted to scream, but Tayuya was so sweet and innocent…just like her. Sakura didn't understand why Sasuke would break up with her for Tayuya. Yeah, Tayuya was drop dead gorgeous, but the two girls were both kind and sweet. What happened in that RV?

"Um…It's cool. I guess he wasn't the one for me…" Sakura felt tears form in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Tayuya…or anybody else.

"…I completely understand if you never wanted me to talk to Sasuke ever again!" Tayuya felt tears come to. Sakura grabbed Tayuya's wrist and pulled her to a dressing room. Once the girls were alone, they let waterfalls pour from their eyes.

"I-I liked him since Kindergarten o-or somewhere around that t-time!" Sakura wiped tears from her face. Tayuya felt a connection. What was going on? Why was she feeling this strong connection with Sakura? Tayuya remembered something…in the news report with her mom talking.

"Sasuke doesn't love me, nor like me." Sakura stared at Tayuya with a puzzled face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I watched a news report from 1998 with my real mom and dad, they're from America. My mom said I make connections with people…Doesn't it feel like we're best friends now?" Sakura looked at her feet. At the moment, she felt like she can tell Tayuya anything.

"Yeah…but wouldn't that mean you will have this connection with everyone you meet? Ino, Naruto, or Shikamaru haven't had a connection or whatever with you." Tayuya thought about what Sakura had said. She was right.

"Maybe my heart knows who's a good friend." Tayuya smiled and Sakura and gave her a hug. Then they got quiet.

"I'm done with Sasuke." Tayuya told Sakura.

"Same." Tayuya smiled at her friend. Sasuke has come from 2 girls to 1 girl to NONE!

"You know who would be perfect for you?" Tayuya was about to put her match-making skills to use.

"Who?" Sakura had a perplexed look on her face.

"Sai." Sakura looked at Tayuya with a disgusted face.

"Gross. After the whole 'gay' thing, it's awkward…"

"Ah. Whatever."

* * *

Sasuke waited near the spot Tayuya left him, near the lingerie. A man walked up to Sasuke.

"Yo, I know those panties looking pretty sexy, but you can't be just staring like a perve. You gotta do it in secretly!" The man patted Sasuke on the back and walked away. His phone suddenly rang. Naruto was calling!

"Hey."

"HI! WHERE ARE YOU?! SAKURA AND TAYUYA ARE IN OUR HOTEL ROOM PLOTTING AGAINST YOU! GET HERE NOW!" Click! Naruto hung up.

Author's Note: So…Sakura and Tayuya are bffs now and they have a revenge plan. So yea…be a kind fellow and follow/favorite me and my stories. Thanks bewbews! 3 ^.^❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤㈳5✌

Don't forget to leave your Mario Kart Online Code/Number or PS3 username in the comments so we can play games together ;-)

my MKWii code/number: 0819-8348-5072

Have fun with your lives! …or not I mean if you don't like fun I guess you're just a big BLAH! Blah blah blah not in he back of my MUSTARF! Yes MUSTARF! Never heard of MUSTARF?! It's something I just made up!

Mustarf: crap, feces


	21. Chapter 21

*Spongebob Narrator Voice*

**2 Days Lay-tah =^.^=**

Sasuke and Tayuya didn't talk for two days straight. He missed her. Sasuke jumped in the shower and combed his hair. He made sure his skin was flawless. He looked in his suitcase and found a fancy shirt. _I packed that for a_ _date me and Sakura were supposed to have_, Sasuke thought, feeling a tad bit like a butthole. He walked out of his hotel suite and headed for Tayuya's. Someone had tightly grabbed his arm.

"Give up, man." Naruto tried to stop Sasuke. Sasuke broke loose and ran to Tayuya's hotel suite. Naruto shrugged and walked back to the hotel balcony that he was admiring.

* * *

"Hey, Tayuya! Do you want to go to a restaurant with me? It's called Olive Garden! I think you'll like it." Sasuke walked in to see Tayuya helping Sakura put on a big puffy, cute dress. Embarrassed of her boobs showing to her ex, Sakura swiftly turned around.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Tayuya's not going anywhere with you. She's helping me with stuff." Sakura said with her back turned to Sasuke. He rolled his eyes.

"Quit being annoying, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at her. Tayuya started to feel angry. Ino walked out of her hotel bedroom, acting as of she was "all that" with a bag of chips and a side salad.

"Sakura? Annoying? I guess some things never change." Why would Ino say that? _I thought we were friends_, Sakura said to Ino in her head. Tayuya couldn't believe that two people who used to be right by Sakura's side were being so mean!

"PIPE THE HELL DOWN, YOU TWO! Sakura's sweet and nice and DOES NOT deserve to be treated this way! Ino, you are FAKE! Smiling in front of Sakura's face and then trying to break her up with someone she loved behind her back! And Sasuke! You used to LOVE her! If you have the AUDACITY, to treat her this way now when you're broken up, you never loved her in the first place!" Tayuya screamed at the top of her lungs. Sasuke and Ino stepped back, surprised that Tayuya just went off like that.

"Thanks." Sakura said to Tayuya, breaking the silence. Tayuya dragged Sakura into her hotel bedroom to finish getting her ready for the pageant. Sasuke and Ino exchanged looks.

"You tried to break me and Sakura up?" Sasuke asked Ino. Ino looked down on her feet.

"…yeaaaaaah." She felt super guilty. Ino was a terrible friend, but she was NEVER EVER put on the spot for it until now.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Sasuke asked, angered.

"I didn't want you and Sakura together!" Ino stormed out of the suite and ran away. Sasuke decided to go somewhere nobody he knew was, the beach.

Author's Note: Tayuya was pissed off. She was tired of people being mean to Sakura! Does Ino like Sasuke? Can't be! She's into Shikamaru! Who knows what's going to happen in my story! It's so unpredictable! Please read on! Thanks! Review/Follow/Favorite. Peace out, mother-huggers! ✌❤


	22. Chapter 22

**1 Week After Last Chapter =^.*= (juicy ish, dudes+dudettes)**

Sasuke lay on his bed, not knowing what to think. He no longer had feelings for Tayuya. He didn't have a reason, there was just no connection anymore. At the moment, Sasuke really wanted Sakura, but she would never take him back. Right now, Sakura was going to her pageant. It would take her a while because the pageant was in North Carolina.

"What'cha thinking about, Sasuke?" Naruto walked in Sasuke's hotel room with Shikamaru.

"Did Sakura leave yet?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Sasuke's question.

"Damn dude! Why can't you just have no girl like me and Naruto. Leave Sakura and Tayuya alone!" Naruto punched Shikamaru in the face. Sasuke didn't care what Shikamaru said, he really wanted his ex back.

"She left a couple of minutes ago.…" Naruto answered. Then he thought. "Let's go!" The yellow haired silly boy dragged his friends out of the room.

* * *

Sakura picked up her guitar and was ready to practice her talent portion for the pageant.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie."

Sakura stopped in the middle of practicing "Love The Way You Lie" by Rihanna and started singing a song that went with her life right now.

"I miss you like everyday

Wanna be with you, but you're away"

Wow, she was really missing Sasuke.

"Are you okay, Sak?" Tayuya asked her new friend as she poured some tea for the both of them. She spilled the hot drink on her foot because the RV was moving a lot, but Tayuya bared the pain.

"Actually, no…" Tayuya raised an eyebrow at Sakura, telling her that she was ready to hear what she needed to say. "I want Sasuke back."

"Why? He's a jerk and a damn butthole! Sasuke doesn't deserve you!" Tayuya told Sakura. Sakura looked down at her feet. Tayuya, realizing that she just hurt Sakura, tried to comfort her friend.

"Sorry, but he's hurt you too many times in the past for you to give him another chance. If you really really want him, make him want you back. And then prove that he wants you.…" Sakura wasn't going to see Sasuske today or the day after. So she guessed she will just see if he wants her later on in the week.

Author's Note: AWWWHHHH! 3 ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ they want each other back. But the question is: Are they going to get each other back? ❤Read more to find out! Thanks for reading! Follow/Favorite/Review bews! Peace out gender scouts ✌ ❤❤❤❤❤❤ X-D


	23. Chapter 23

"Are we even allowed to do this?" Shikamaru asked Naruto as he nervously stepped into the RV.

"No. But Sasuke needs to see Sakura." Naruto answered. He got up front and got the vehicle ready.

"Excuse me…can I come? I really need to—" Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru all turned around and saw Ino. The only one happy to see her was Shikamaru.

"What?" Sasuke asked rudely. Ino was really nervous.

"I need to apologize to Sakura.…" Shikamaru nodded his head excitedly. He couldn't wait to get some alone time with Ino.

"No! Get out the RV." Sasuke said rudely. At the state Sakura and Ino's friendship was in, there were no apologies. An apology couldn't fix the damage Ino had done. Shikamaru's face was flushed. He wanted to stay in South Carolina with Ino, but he lived by "Bros before H-es".

Ino sadly walked away. She thought for sure that Sasuke would say yes.

* * *

Once Tayuya and Sakura were at their hotel in North Carolina, Tayuya checked her phone to see if she got any messages. They have been without WiFi for the whole RV ride. Her phone vibrated, meaning she got a text.

Naruto: me sas & shik comin 2 nc 4 sak's pageant. p.s sasuke misses sakura

Tayuya was so happy for Sakura. She couldn't wait to tell her. Her phone vibrated again.

Naruto: DO NOT TELL SAK!

_Phooey, _Tayuya thought in her head. How were they going to make it to the pageant in time? The show was in 4 HOURS!

* * *

"Crap, Sasuke! We're an hour late! We have no time to be buying flowers!" Naruto slapped the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke punched Naruto right in the nuts.

"OW!" He squeaked in pain. Sasuke saw bright green flowers that made him think of Sakura's eyes. He picked it up and ran to the cashier.

"That would be $1.00." $1? Why was the flowers so cheap. Sasuke didn't argue. He pulled out a dollar bill, slapped it on the counter and ran out the store. Naruto and Shikamaru were waiting outside.

"You guys, this store has good, cheap prices on stuff!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto and Shikamaru stared at Sasuke with expressionless faces. Naruto pointed his finger up at the sign of the store.

**DOLLAR TREE **

Sasuke felt stupid. He ran to the RV and was off to Sakura's pageant. He wanted her to know that he loved her.

Author's Note: …soooooooooooooo in the next chapter they are going to make it to the pageant? No? Yes? Maybe? Probably? Constant anxiously? Idk! Who knows what weird ish is going to go through my brain. I feel like I didn't do a random ish in like…forever! Maybe I'll do one next chapter. Maybe I won't! I'm just unpredictable like that ^.^ ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤✌


	24. Chapter 24

Sakura nervously stood backstage, waiting for the announcer to call her name. She opened the curtains a little bit to see Tayuya one last time before going onstage.

"Sakura Haruno!" The announcer called. Even though Sakura was not ready, she had to go out on stage and plaster a big smile on her face. She graced the stage with her lime green cupcake dress. When it was her time to get off the stage, Sakura tripped on her own foot. _Crap_, the judges were going to take points off for that.

"You did great, Sakura!" Tayuya hugged her friend. Sakura decided to ignore Tayuya's praise and sat down to wait for her talent portion to be called. All she could think about is how bad she wanted Sasuke. Yeah, he was an extreme jerk, but he was also the one she dearly loved. Tayuya noticed Sakura's glum face.

"Does he even want you back? He told me about you two's past. I truly don't think he deserves you…" She put an arm around her friend's shoulder. Sakura looked down at the floor. Tayuya was right. When it came to Sasuke and Sakura's past, their relationship seemed ugly. But Sakura still believed that Sasuke still loved her and wanted to be there for her. He was just caught up in Tayuya's connection.

"Apple-cheese…" Sakura said quietly. Tayuya raised an eyebrow. What the fudgerey is Sakura talking about?

"Sorry…it-it's just something that makes me feel better. Saying random stuff…" Tayuya laughed.

"Cream cheese." She said with a huge smile on her face. She was going to help her love-struck friend feel better.

"Banana Uncle!" Sakura was really getting into it. She stood and was ready to beat whatever Tayuya was about to say.

"Tweetie Purse!" Tayuya shouted playfully with her fists clenched. Whatever her and Sakura were doing, it had Tayuya pumped!

"CATERPILLAR TEDDY!" Sakura screamed with an elated looking face. She was feeling better already.

"IDIOTIC HAMBURGERS!" The random talk turned into a competition!

"WATER DEODORANT!" The two girls went back and forth with the random talk. They started to distract other contestants.

"BOOTY JUICE!" Tayuya screamed very VERY loud. The pageant director came backstage to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on? What's all this talk about the "booty"?!" The wrinkly, elderly lady asked with an attitude. Sakura and Tayuya both laughed their heads off.

"Oh nothing! Sorry. We'll stop!" Sakura tried to say professionally, but the giggles took her over. The director folded her arms.

"I don't care! Just don't do it again or you will be disqualified from the pageant!" Tayuya rolled her eyes. How could an elderly lady have so much of an attitude. _Old hag, _She insulted the director in her head. Just then, the director's eyes brightened.

"Oh my…ar-are y-you Tayuya? The Tayuya?!" Tayuya nodded her head. The elderly woman took out a pen and paper.

"Here. Can you sign this? My granddaughter is a HUGE fan!"

"Oh of course! Who shall I make this out to?" Tayuya asked politely. _Moods change_ _when they know who they're talking to_, She thought.

"Winnie Eisenhower." Tayuya signed the paper, but she was almost positive that Winnie Eisenhower was actually the pageant director.

"Sakura Haruno!" Sakura's eyes widened. She wasn't ready to go onstage! Tayuya quickly gave her a hug and her guitar and say down in the audience.

Sakura decided when she sat down on stage with her guitar that she was going to sing the song that went along with her life right now. She just wasn't feeling "Love The Way You Lie" at the moment.

"I thought that things like this get better with time

But I still need you, why is that?

You're the only image in my mind

So I still see you…around

I miss you like everyday

Wanna be with you, but you're away"

Tears rolled down Sakura cheeks as she sang the song. She looked up at the audience and strummed the last notes of "I Miss You" by Beyonce. In the very back of the room, she saw Naruto. _Awh! He came to support me_, She thought.

"AAAWWWWWHHHHHH!" The whole audience gushed. Sakura stared, confused on why they were having such an awkward reaction. She noticed that everyone was staring to her left, she looked and there Sasuke stood. Green flowers in his hand. Sasuke slowly walked up to her and have her the flowers. He took the guitar off of her lap and placed in gently on the floor. With his free hand, he pulled Sakura to a standing position.

"I missed you." Sasuke said as he embraced her. The audience went crazy!

"I-I missed you too.…" Sakura amorously hugged her ex. She looked over at the audience and there was no dry eye.

"I really love you." Sasuke held Sakura hands and pulled her close. Tears fell down her cheeks as she couldn't believe this was really happening.

"I love you too!" Sakura leaped into Sasuke's arms as if he had proposed. Sasuke realized that the scene was very awkward. He lead her offstage and started kissing her backstage.

"OH MY GOD!" Tayuya exclaimed as she came back from the bathroom drying her hands.

Author's Note: why did it take me so long to make that chapter? Idk! Idk! Idk! Super sorry! Lol ^—^! I will let you guys decide what I should do for my next chapter. Should Sasuke and Sakura get back together? Tell me in a review why or why not become a couple again! May the best win: #TeamSasuSaku #AntiSasuSaku


	25. Chapter 25

_"Did you know that next month is going to be our last month in America?" Sakura asked Sasuke. The two were sitting at the beach at around eight at night. Ever since a couple of days after the pageant, Sasuke seemed as if he didn't want to talk to Sakura. Was he embarrassed of her? Did he change his mind?_

_"Yeah…" Sasuke got up and started to walk away. _Really? He's going to leave me here like that? Ugh_, Sakura thought to herself. She wondered what was wrong with Sasuke. He has been acting so awkward. Sakura closed her eyes and laid down on her beach towel. _

_"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE—!" Sakura's eyes bursted open. She was lying on her bed in the same bright green bikini top and denim shorts she wore to the beach. Had she passed out? Who picked her up? Was it Sasuke? Did he ever come back? The questions were running through her mind like Usain Bolt!_

_Ino stood over Sakura with an angered face. She grabbed tired Sakura off the bed and threw her to the ground. Ino repeatedly punched Sakura while Sakura's chakra levels were still low. Sasuke then walked into the room. Sakura started at him with pleading eyes hoping that he would help her. Instead, he smirked._

_"-Female Dog-, stop looking at me!" The raven haired pile of sexiness yelled at Sakura. Stunned, she shed a tear. He said he loved her three days ago and now he was being such a jerk! _

_"Why do you look so surprised, dear? You didn't really think Sasuke-kun liked you, did you?" Ino laughed. She stopped punching the scared girl on the floor and walked next to Sasuke. _

_"Tell her who you really want!" She grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke pulled his hand back._

_"Tayuya. Sakura, you're just too tomboyish." He turned to Ino. "Now get the -fudge- off of me!" Sasuke pushed Ino away. Sakura was shocked, stunned, confused. She didn't even know what just happened! Sasuke didn't like how she was?! Ino turned and stared at Sakura._

_"Sakura!" She screamed._

"SAKURA!" Sakura's eyes bursted open once again. She was in Mr. Asuma's class at her usual desk. What was going on?

"Um…Sakura? You've been sleeping for the whole class period." Sasuke gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked around the classroom to find everyone staring at her.

"When did we get back from America? How long was I sleeping? What's going on?!" Sakura stood, confused and slightly angry.

"Sakura, we haven't left yet. We are leaving in two months…" Mr. Asuma said. Sakura cried. She couldn't believe that she had such a realistic dream.

"NO NO NO NO NO! It was real! Tayuya was there a-a-and she flirted Sasuke and S-Sasuke broke up with me a-and I was in a pa-pageant!" Sakura flipped her desk over and threw herself on the floor. The whole trip was just in her mind! Now she had to live through all of the trip over again!

"Wow." Mr. Asuma said, looking as if he was holding back a laugh. Sasuke couldn't help himself but to. He laughed so hard, he started to cry. The class started to chuckle.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed. She suddenly hated everyone in the classroom. Sasuke wiped tears from his face and answered Sakura's question.

"We were just messing with you! We got back from America two days ago!" He laughed. Embarrassed, Sakura sat back down in her chair and remained quiet. If they got back two days ago, why didn't she remember it?

"You drowned at the beach and was unconscious for the trip back. You woke up yesterday, but…yeah." Ino told Sakura. Confused, angered, embarrassed, freaked out…Sakura's hormones were everywhere!

"Sorry for messing with you like that." Sasuke put his hand in Sakura's and lifted her from the chair. He looked at his teacher signaling for him to leave the room. Catching on, Mr. Asuma smiled and walked out the door.

"We didn't get to talk much when you were unconscious…I mean…I was still talking to you everyday , but you would never say anything back." Sasuke gave Sakura a flirty crooked smile which made her blush. He embraced her and put his mouth closer to her ear.

"You mean everything to me. I hope I mean as much to you." Sasuke whispered. Sakura remembered her dream and pushed Sasuke away. Frightened, she ran out the classroom and to her house.

Author's Note: I bet you readers were freaking out when Asuma said they didn't go to America yet! LOL! This is not the last chapter! But the next one is ^.^ sorry lol. All good things have to come to an end! ❤✌


	26. Chapter 26

As soon as Sasuke got home from school that day, he invited Naruto for a video-chat on PostIts. He was going to find out what happened with Sakura.

"Yo." Naruto greeted Sasuke over his laptop. Like always, he had a bowl of ramen with his favorite food, narutomaki, in it.

"Sup. What's up with Sakura? She pushed me away today..." Sasuke tried to be serious, but it just was impossible with Naruto slurping away at his delicious, chicken-flavored noodles.

"Umm…I don't know, man. I'll ask her." The yellow haired boy pulled out his cell phone and started to text.

"What did you send her?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I sent 'hey are you okay'." Naruto answered his friend's question. Sasuke nodded.

"She said that she had a dream." Naruto said, phone in face, reading the message he had gotten. Sasuke, confused, raised an eyebrow.

"What was the dream about?" He asked. Naruto waited for the _Bing! _sound from his phone. Then it came. He lifted his phone and read the text out loud.

"Sasuke didn't like me the way I was, he liked Tayuya. I know he doesn't like her anymore, but the dream felt so real. Maybe he doesn't really liked me the way I am. Whatever. I know you're probably just going to tell Sasuke anyway." Sasuke raised an eyebrow again, not believing that the girl he loved could be so…_dramatic. _"Wow." Naruto said the only words he could.

"How am I going to fix this?" Sasuke asked his most trusted friend. Naruto tapped his chin and thought.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

Sakura lay on her bed, crying and crying. Why was she crying? Why was she so emotional? She knew it was just a dream, but the pink-headed blossom of joy felt as if it were real.

"Ok. Stop crying. STOP!" Sakura forced the tears to stop flowing down her cheeks. She took deep breaths until she heard a knock at her door. Peaking out of her window, she managed to see a raven-haired boy standing outside.

"Crap!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran to change her outfit, trying to look as girly as possible. Once she settled with a light green maxi-dress and silver sandals with a LOT of jewelry. Silver hoop earrings, several silver bracelets.

Scared. That's how she felt when she opened the door. Staring at her was Sasuke, looking scared himself. She forced herself to wave, but he didn't wave back. He simply took a deep breath and started to do something Sakura never thought he would do.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I will change

Cause your amazing, just the way you are."

Embarrassed, Sakura forced a laugh, which made Sasuke stop singing "Just The Way You Are"-Bruno Mars.

"What?" He asked, looking offended. Sakura shook her head to say, "nothing." He continued to sing and by the time he was done, Sakura was crying…crying laughing that is.

"I think I want to be a singer..." Sasuke told her, which made her laugh even more. Sakura caught her breath and wiped her eyes.

"Your singing voice sounds like a dying donkey trying to do one last call to his buds before his death!" Sasuke smiled. He didn't know his voice was _that_ bad. He ignored his hurt and hugged Sakura.

"Don't change for me, or anybody." He whispered in her ear. Sasuke hugged Sakura, making her blush profusely. She didnt know what to say or do. They been through a lot together, good and bad.

"OK! So everything all good?!" Both of the lovers jumped to see Naruto creeping out of the bush near Sakura's front door.

"WRONG TIME, NARUTO!" Sasuke punched his friend in the gut. Naruto, laughing, walked away. Sasuke turned back to Sakura and began to kiss her until he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a pretty girl with big, green eyes, caramel skin, freckles, and short, black hair stare at him.

"Hi, my name is Psytha! I'm a new student at your school and I wanted to get to know you. I heard you're awesome. And not to be awkward, but you are the cutest thing since puppies!" She squealed. Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other with the same word trailing through their heads:

_PROBLEM!_

**A/N: Well that was Naruto Adventures: Welcome To America! If you're wondering why the story ended like this, amother story is on it's way! Just wait! And by the last sentence, I guess you should be able to find out its name! PROBLEM! Yep, my new story that will be out next week! Hope you enjoyed! ^.^**


End file.
